


Thank You For Everything

by Kayfreax



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Goodbyes, Re-Education, goodbye letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayfreax/pseuds/Kayfreax
Summary: With the fight against Corypheus over the Inquisitor struggles to continue her life without that little ray of sun that shone so brightly on her world.





	Thank You For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> First work and I haven't written anything since I was in high school so rip me.

_Leliana,_

_Your probably wracking that head of yours trying to find out what happened to me. Let me put your mind at ease and tell you that I was not taken by the Qunari. I turned myself over. I know what they'll do to me. I'll either be killed or re-educated and either works for me. After what happened at the Temple with Corypheus.. I can't. In saying this, I have two last orders for you as Inquisitor. One, after you read this I want you to call your scouts back, I don't know how i'll be after all this but I don't want to hurt anyone that I use to fight to protect. Two I want you to give this letter to the others. I have some things I want to say to all of them. Kind of like a final goodbye I guess. I'll start with yours._

_Leliana, or should I say Divine? Your not Divine yet as i'm writing this but you could be by the time you find this. I supported you as Divine because of your views, because you see a world that could be bright and joyous and that fact that people fear you so much they shit themselves with just the mention of your name, I can imagine you won't get much backtalk. I know you'll do well my friend. I truly regret that i'll never get to hear you sing._

_Thank you Leliana for everything._

 

 

 

_Josephine,_

_The beautiful and mighty ambassador able to charm your socks off with a smile or force you into years of poverty and solitude with the stroke of a quill. Many discount your role in everything that happened but the Inquisition wouldn't have gotten far without you behind the curtain to pull every string. Our daily gossip and tea time was an enjoyable time of my day even when you thought you bored me. It was nice to escape from the role as Inquisitor in the garden sipping tea and talking of nothing but what Lord whatshisface did at the ball. If only for just a moment, you brought my mind to ease._

_Thank you Josie for everything._

 

 

 

_Cullen,_

_The commander of the Inquisition, the fearful lion. Could rally armies but for some reason blush like a maiden at the slightest thing. It was charming don't get me wrong but it was fodder to tease you with. I will miss our chess games, you still owe me a rematch after that last crushing defeat. Guess i'll never get to restore my honor. I have an order for you, Commander. Even if you have already stopped I want to stress this to the highest degree. Never take Lyrium again. As much as it haunts you, as much as you believe, you are no longer a Templar. You are no longer the Templar who feared mages and wished them destroyed. You are Commander Cullen Ruthford. That is all. Cast away your Templar title of Knight-Captain, erase it. Fight the nightmares and the headaches with your head high like the lion I know you are. I hope you can do this for me._

_Thank you Cullen for everything._

 

 

 

_Cassandra,_

_We got off on the wrong foot back at Haven, didn't we? And I held that against you for way too long. You are a trusted friend who I could count on to have my back in the worst of situations. Cassandra, rebuild your Seekers of Truth. Make them what you wanted them to be. I imagine this will be put on hold though because of my actions. You are likely to the one people will turn toward. I won't apologize. You wouldn't forgive me anyways. You'd be more likely to drag me back by the horns._

_Thank you Cassandra for everything._

 

 

 

_Varric,_

_You know it was the oddest thing. I vaguely remember waking up in Haven in a confused daze after being accused of murdering hundreds of people with demons raining from the sky and there in the middle of it all was small ant ranting about his weird obsession with his crossbow. An ant as you may be, while the others were accusing you were looking at me with a kind smile as if we had been friends for a life time. I will never forget that my friend. While on the subject we need to talk about this nick name of yours you had so kindly given me, even if I will not remember I know you and I know you will be writing all about this and I do not want the name "Puppy" to go down in history. As much as you like to think I act like one I am the mighty Inquisitor who lead armies and defeated an ancient darkspawn that aspired to godhood. I hardly see how 'Puppy' can go along with that. This was suppose to be a goodbye letter wasn't it? I have too much to complain about to you my friend. Thank you for always giving me a cheering smile and a much needed pestering joke when my head and hopes were low._

_Thank you Varric for everything._

 

 

 

_The Iron Bull,_

_I remembered the 'The' this time. Proud of me? I know how you thought of me when we first met, the same of how you thought of all Tal Vashoth. In truth at the time I was a bit intimidated by you, you were a true qunari born of the Qun. But I found as time went on, we weren't very different as much as you would have wanted to hit me for saying it (which is why I didn't). I don't know how you feel about being Tal Vashoth now. I don't know if you regret it but I am glad you made that choice. I have seen the way you act with your Chargers and I know you would have regretted losing them. They are your family and... it hurts to lose your family. Thank you for having my back in all those fights, for giving me a (too hard) slap on the back._

_Thank you Bull for everything._

 

 

 

_Dorian,_

_Your probably cussing me out right now. Shouting your Tevinter words into the air making people wonder if they are as colorful as they sounded. Out of everyone, I doubt you will forgive me the most. You are.. my greatest friend Dorian. My brother. Like a fawning mother, your worries and scoldings on my recklessness gave me comfort that someone out there did not think me an invincible being all because of a mark on my hand. I hope you make Tevinter into the place you want it to be, I know it will be hard but if it's you, my friend I know you can change the world. I just hope, as bad as it may sound, that we don't meet again. I don't know what i'll be like but if I were to hurt you.. I only hope that if that were to happen you would not see the me I use to be in the shell that stands before you and end me. Dorian, thank you for always being by my side._

_Thank you Dorian for everything._

 

 

 

_Blackwall,_

_Is it Blackwall? Or Thom Rainer? I never got to ask. To me you are simply Blackwall you were never Thom Rainer from the first moment I met you to the day I found out about your crimes. Thom died before I even met you and in his place stood a brave man willing to sacrifice everything he was to make up for the sin he carried heavily in his heart. I pardoned you because of this. Because I did not see Thom Rainer inside you. You are a true Grey Warden. Not like the ones at Adamant but the ones you hear in stories. The blight ravaging the land, an armies last stand, The Archdemon and it's darkspawn army, The Grey Warden's flying in standing between them and the people, shielding them until they had slayed the archdemon. Demanding nothing in return for their sacrifice, they left. That is how I think of you Blackwall. A hero, a true Grey Warden._

_Thank you Blackwall for everything._

 

 

 

_Vivienne,_

_We never saw eye-to-eye, did we? Disregarding the fact that I'm a head taller than you our views were different. But I still respected you and that still continues. You are a woman to be feared ma'dam Vivienne and I thank you for all of your support and wisdom you gave me. Thought I could have dealt with a little less of the poofy outfits you forced upon me. I've always wanted to do this but after what you said to Bull I lost my nerve.._

_Thank you.. Viv for everything._

 

 

 

_Cole,_

_You already know everything I want to tell you, don't you? Still, I want to tell you instead of you just hearing it from my head. When I first met you when Haven was attacked I thought you were odd. As I got to know you, see how you helped people. You started to become like a little brother to me then you even started feeling like a son. Sera would have kicked me for saying that and I don't know how you would feel about it either. With every person telling me you were a demon and that I should kick you out I felt as if I had become a mother bear protecting her cub, bearing my fangs to those who wish it harm. Cole, thank you for trying to help after what happened I know you think you made it worse but you did help. It just.. hurt. It still hurts but that is why i'm doing this. I know you knew what I was planning when I left. Thank you for not telling anyone._

_Thank you Cole for everything._

 

 

 

_To all of you..._

_Thank you for being my family._

_-Inquisitor Valen Adaar._

 

 

_______________________

 

 

Josephine is crying, her broken sobs fill the air where the silence would be deafening. Everyone stood with somber expressions, pain in their eyes. Tear tracks down Dorian's face. He's angry and sad, it all mixes together along with the happy memories. No way to pull it loose without also pulling the memories. Cole stood in the corner clutching his hand to his chest. Blackwall and Dorian are thinking the same thing.. _Rocks falling all around, Corypheus finally defeated, heart racing, feet flying, lungs filled with panic, a small voice from behind calling for her, for the Inquisitor. Didn't turn back. Should have turned back. Should have helped, could have saved her, could have saved them both. My fault._

"She didn't blame you. She blamed herself. She wanted to stay, to remember but at the same time wanted to forget. To remember her smile and bubbly laughter but forget the pain of never hearing it again. To remember her pranks and light kisses but forget that they will stay just memories. She wanted to forget the pain but keep the good but she couldn't. The good turned into pain."

 

_I wish I could have helped._

**Author's Note:**

> And if anyone's curious here's my beloved Adaar.  
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/162143215@N05/27914653199/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
